Such a Sin
by sumisweet
Summary: It is upon Draco's bad luck that his best friend Pansy is an absolute maniac. Being a 'concerning friend', Pansy decided that Draco's virginity must be destroy before the school finds out. Meet Harry Potter! Five hundreds per hour and guarantee no relatio


Such a Sin

By Sumisweet

Beta-ed by Bad Azz Slytherin chaos

Disclaimer: Waa, can you not remind me that reality? Sigh, guess not.... Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are not mine. ( Author's evil twin: Yes they are! They are mine! MINE! MINE!) -blushed- Um, you did not hear that. I do not have an evil twin that looks like me and had just claimed these sexy boys are hers. (Author's evil twin: Yes you do! Don't deny it sister. Draco and Harry belong to us. To us only. Do not let the evil Warner Brothers people and that evil JK Rowling take those two precious boys from us!) Yes, yes, yesI see what you mean, sister. Uh ..n...I mean, no! They do not belong to us. They belong to Warner Bro. and Jk.Rowling.

Author's note: Hey there guys! I hope you like this one-shot. I wrote while I was having a MAJOR block for "Smile for Me, Harry." This is a different turn from any other of my recent fics. It feature a cute Draco! Yay!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOO

Chapter One

An Early Birthday Present

"Come on, Draco. You're seventeen and you're still a virgin. If the school finds out, you're toast,"

Pansy whispered disappointedly at the small blond boy who is slumping in his bed.

Draco blushed and buried his face onto the pillow that is in front of him. Pansy was right, if the school finds out he is still a virgin, he will be dead. Who could resist such cute pink cheeks, baby blue eyes, and blond-haired guy like him? He probably would be molested by everyone at anytime. But . . .

"I want my first time to be special." Draco whined hopelessly at Pansy, he hated it when they talked about these "things" with Pansy. It was so embarrassing.

"I know, Draco, but do you want to be raped?" Pansy asked with a stern look.

"Hic, hic. No, but–" Draco started but was interrupted by Pansy.

"No buts, Draco. Here, I know a few people. Who knows, this guy might have sex with you but won't ask for a relationship in return."

"Ah, don't say that word!" Draco pleaded, stuffing his fingers in both of his ears.

Pansy smiled sneakily, Draco always hated dirty talks and words.

"What, 'sex'? Sex, sex, sex!"

"Argh, stop saying that word. Beside, I don't want to have sexual intercourse with someone I don't know," mumbled Draco, who was still a tad red.

"Ah ha! That's the whole idea. A quick shag( Draco winced) won't hurt you. A here and there (Draco winced again) and you're done. You can have your sweet time with the person you 'love' some other time. Come on, Draco! You won't even know this person. It's not like you have to have a relationship with him!" Pansy literally screamed.

Twisting his pillowcase uncomfortably, Draco nodded in defeated.

"Great! I'll call that guy to meet you tonight at ten o'clock." Pansy said happily, bouncing up and down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Tonight?! So soon?" Draco bolted right up from his bed faster than lightning.

"Yes, Draco. Don't worry. I'll pay him for you. Think it as an early birthday present," said Pansy.

"Pay him? Isn't this like getting a hooker or something? That is wrong!"

"Oh, my poor, innocent Draco. Just shut up and get ready. Beside what did you think? He just shags people for free? No, no. You need to pay him. I don't think he is that desperate for sex (Draco's left eye twitched). Anyway, got to go! Bye, tell me what happens tomorrow!" With that, Pansy ran out of Draco's bedroom.

Draco flopped back onto his bed with a sigh. What would his mom and dad say if they find out what his plan for tonight was? It's a good thing that both of his parents were on a business trip. He couldn't believe it, he was going to lose his virginity to some guy he didn't know!

Then a thought occurred to Draco. What was he going to wear? Stranger or not, this night was going to be very important. _Whew, still several hours before ten o'clock._

"DING DONG!"

_Oh my god, he is here already. I hope I look decent._ Draco thought nervously and went to the entrance's doorway to get the door. After spending three hours in front of the mirror, Draco finally decided a pair of almond color shorts and a light baby blue shirt that once Pansy said that it matches his eyes perfectly. (Aw, doesn't Draco look cute and innocent?)

Draco nervously walked up to the door and froze. His hand shakily held onto the door knob and turned. _Oh my._

Standing in front was the most gorgeous guy Draco had ever met in his life. Stunning green eyes and jet-black hair, that was like a bird's nest but none-the-less still attractive. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket that was complete with tight fit leather pants.

"Is this the Malfoy resident?" The green-eyed boy asked. Draco only then nodded stupidly, speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I'm Draco." Draco stuttered a little bit . . . okay, a lot.

"I'm Harry. Your friend called over and said you needed a little service." Harry grinned, running one of his hands over the messy hair only to make it even wilder.

"Um, yeah, that was Pansy," Draco blushed. "Come in."

"Yeah thanks. Wow, nice place you got here. I mean it already looked amazing on the outside." Harry said in awe.

"Thank you," Draco said, unconsciously leading Harry into the living room. "Please sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Thank youbut no, I don't want anything right now." Harry refused politely.

Draco sat down on one of the couch and started to shake nervously when Harry sat down next to him.

"So when do you want to start?" Harry casually asked.

"Now is fine. Do we do it in my room?" Draco muttered and stumbled a little bit.

"Well, lead me to your room."

As Draco led Harry to his room, his heart was thumping louder than ever. He sat on his king-size bed and look at Harry nervously. Harry just grinned and shut the light off, startled Draco a bit. Sitting beside Draco, Harry whispered to his ears, "Shh, relax. You'll enjoy this."

Draco shivered from the tone of Harry's voice and was taken by surprise when the hot lips of the owner of the voice were on his. Snaking his arms around Draco's waist, Harry deepened the kiss. A wet velvet tongue slipped between Draco's lips, making him moan slightly. Harry is a great kisser, Draco spontaneously thought as their tongue met over and over again.

Lowering Draco down onto the soft mattress, Harry began to trail kisses down the pale neck. A shaky moan was heard above him, making Harry smile. _So sensitive. _He loved customers that were sensitive. It makes things so much more interesting and erotic, especially if they are first timers and pure.

Innocence is such sin.

OOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

Author's note: I never get tired reading this. Well, if you like it, leavea review so this depress author can be high for a moment.For thosewho want a continuition of this one-shot, well, it maydepend on how much review I recieve. Merry Christmas and ahappy New Year!

Author's evil twin: (Sneeking away with Draco andHarry tied up)I told you,Draccy and Harwyare mine! Mine!

Author: Give those two back right now! Give them back! (Chasing the evil twin with avery dangerous Jk Rowling)


End file.
